SoS Serpent en détresse !
by Sadik3000
Summary: Loki a déclenché le Ragnarok. Encore. Pour le punir, Odin l'envoie sur Terre avec sa famille sans ses pouvoirs et sans aucun moyen de les récupérer. Série d'OS débiles
1. Chapter 1

**SOS SERPENT EN DETRESSE**

**Chapitre 1 : Les petits pois et le micro-onde**

En Asgard alors que les dieux renaissaient une énième fois de leurs cendres, las de ce cycle perpétuel qu'était le Ragnarok, le grand, le puissant, le magnifique Odin (applaudissez la star) avait décidé d'agir contre le destin (musique épique SVP… QUI A MIS LA LAMBADA ?). Contrairement à ce qu'il souhaitait faire croire ses raisons n'étaient ni la justice, ni la vengeance, ni la rage mais tout simplement un ennui mortel. Il s'était décidé au moment où Surtur, en le transperçant pour la 1757ème fois (si si il avait compté. M'enfin c'est vrai quoi ça fait mal…) avait sifflé entre ses dents « s'il ressuscite encore, je jure sur Hel que je me reconverti dans la culture des petits pois ! ». Et selon le dieu borgne, un démon du feu cultivateur de légumes dans le Larzac ça ne faisait pas sérieux du tout. Et puis, ils étaient la risée de tous les panthéons divins à recommencer encore et encore le même schéma absurde : Trahison de Loki, bataille finale entre le bien et le mal (tellement cliché), destruction totale, résurrection et enfin reconstruction avant le nouveau Ragnarok. Non vraiment cela ne pouvait plus durer. C'est pourquoi le roi des asgardiens avait décidé de retirer une bonne fois pour toute l'élément déclencheur de l'équation : son propre fils, dieu des menteurs et seigneurs de la métamorphose : Loki. (tatadadaaaa !)

« Alors ça vois tu c'est un micro-onde ! Ca sert à réchauffer les petits aliments, regarde on appuie sur ce bouton … AAAHHHHAAaah ? Ah ? Ah oui comme tu vois ça fais bip. C'est normal. Parfaitement normal. Par contre c'est pas comme ça qu'on ouvre …peut être comme ça… »

Greenvalley. Montana. Coin perdu préservé de tout phénomène métahumain. Coin perdu où Odin les avait exilés sous forme humaine – canine pour Fenrir – lui, Jormundgard, son pauvre toutou de frère et son crétin de père. L'abruti dont il était question était actuellement en train d'appuyer comme un demeuré sur tous les boutons sans même daigner jeter un coup d'œil à la liasse de notices d'utilisation que le docteur Blake leur avait laissés avant de s'enfuir sous le regard assassin du grand serpent.

« … ou bien peut-être… »

Quel crétin …

IL regarda brièvement le manuel et d'un geste aussi théâtral et élégant que ses petits membres humains le lui permettaient il appuya sur le bouton « Push », déclenchant l'euphorie paternelle.

« Ahh ! Mais c'est fantastique ! On va pouvoir passer au reste de l'électroménager.

- Ca promet…

- Quoi ?

-Rien, rien. »

A un monde de là, le clairvoyant Heimdall, puissant guerrier gardant le pont arc-en-ciel avait pour ordre de surveiller cette famille atypique. Il regarda autour de lui, vérifiant qu'il était seul, enleva son heaume de bataille, posa sa hache à terre et … éclata de rire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Le sac et les osselets**

Il prit une grande inspiration, et refit mentalement la liste qu'avait préparée Blake. A manger : Check. Papier : Check. Stylos : Check. Petite chose noire inutilisable : Check. Sac : … ?

Mais où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu le mettre ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à fouiller l'appartement en maudissant Odin. C'est vrai quoi, qu'il exile son père, pas de problèmes. Mais qu'il l'exile avec ? C'est du sadisme !

Il avait demandé à ce que son père aille se taper une géante ?

Non !

Il avait demandé à être un serpent géant qui terrifierait tout le monde et mangerait des planètes ?

Une ou deux fois… mais ce n'est pas important. L'important là de suite c'était de trouver son sac et de partir à l'endroit qu'avait indiqué le Docteur. Parce au bout d'une semaine, il avait fini par comprendre que tout se passait bien tant qu'on suivait la notice d'utilisation. Après il pouvait y avoir de petits problèmes. Par exemple, si on met le manger dans le lave-vaisselle, ça devient immangeable.

Par chance, il y avait aussi des notices d'utilisation sur le manger.

Il vit un homme sortir en courant de la chambre de son père en remettant sa chemise. Il le regarda. Ils se regardèrent. L'humain ouvrit sa bouche.

« Tu… Tu diras à ta mère… Que j'ai du partir travailler. »

Sa mère ? Oh non pas encore… Il tiqua de l'œil gauche, l'humain partit et Jormundgard croisa les doigts pour que Loki ne tombe pas enceinte. Ou enceint. Ah non c'est vrai, plus de pouvoirs.

Mais alors comment… ?

Bref. Trouver le sac. Alors qu'il était à quatre pattes pour fouiller sous le divan, et maudissait –pour la quinzième fois ce jour là- ses membres humains Fenrir aboya à côté de lui. Il se releva, vit son sac aux pieds, enfin pattes, de Fenrir et lui fit des papouilles. Parce que Fenrir aimait bien les papouilles, et que comme il était la seule créature utile de leur foyer à part lui-même, il y avait droit.

Puis il mit tout les objets requis dans le sac et partit avec le plan du docteur. Il prit une grande inspiration, fit une dernière gratouille à son frère et ouvrit la porte, plus ou moins près à affronter le monde humain. Enfin moins que plus.

Marchant dans les rues de Greenvalley, il se posa deux questions existentielles. Parce que le Serpent de Midgard ne pose que des questions importantes pour l'avenir de l'humanité (sisi).

Qu'est-ce donc qu'un « Lyçée » ?

Et, vu qu'il n'y a plus de Ragnarok, ni de Loki pour animer, qu'est-ce que pouvaient bien faire les autres dieux ?

Loin de là, à Asgard, Volstagg le puissant –euphémisme pour « tellement obèse qu'il déclenche des séismes quand il bouge »- poussa son poulet avec ennui.

« Cela suffit ! Quand irons-nous donc combattre ?

- Jamais, grogna Hogun. Nous avons été libérés du Ragnarok.

L'énorme Aesir souffla. Puis se remit à parler, au grand dam de son compagnon.

- Aurais-tu des Osselets ?


End file.
